LUNG TRANSPLANT FOR COPD: OUTCOMES/TECHNOLOGY ASSESSMENT The broad goal of this proposal is to perform a technology assessment of lung transplantation (LTx) LTx for patients with COPD in the new donor lung allocation system. We will compare post-LTx quality of life to pre- LTx quality of life of patients within the new system. In addition, we will compare the quality of life outcomes in the new system to the outcomes in the old system. To perform this technology assessment, we propose two specific aims: Specific Aim 1: Assess the effectiveness of LTx, for patients with COPD, in the new donor lung allocation system. A. For patients that undergo LTx, evaluate the change in utilities (quality of life), comparing 6 months post- LTx utilities to pre-LTx utilities. B. Assuming LTx will be effective, evaluate the duration of improvement in utilities (quality of life), by comparing post-LTx utilities to pre-LTx utilities. C. Compare the utilities of transplanted patients with the utilities of patients not transplanted, after adjusting for baseline differences (severity of illness, age, gender, race, etc). Specific Aim 2: Compare the effects of LTx on the quality of life of patients with COPD in the new donor lung allocation system and the old donor lung allocation system. Compare the new and the old system utilities and utility changes, after controlling for baseline differences (severity of illness, age, type of LTx, gender, race, etc), in patients in the two systems. To generate hypotheses for potential revision of the new allocation system, we propose a third aim: Specific Aim 3: Determine preoperative predictors of post-LTx outcomes in the new donor lung allocation system, for patients with COPD. Perform multivariable linear regression to develop a model that uses detailed baseline data as explanatory variables and the change in utilities from pre-LTx to post-LTx change as the outcome variable. We will also model post-LTx utility scores (not change scores) as the outcome variable. Given the huge stakes for the patients, the providers, and the healthcare system, it is imperative that we assess the effectiveness of LTx and the impact of new organ allocation methods. This study will attempt to determine the survival and quality of life effects of LTx on patients with COPD in the new donor lung allocation system.